Dan Hibiki VS The World
This idea originally came from Death Battle Fanon Wiki. Go check out the original page... OH WAIT..!! (It's gone) ---- Cues Marvel VS Capcom 2 Character Select Theme) ''Select Your Character!! (Player 1 picks Dan) (Player 2 picks The World) Character_Select_Screen_Season_1_Dan_VS_World.png|Select Your Character!! Interlude No rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX!!! Fight Dan (who by our standards is a legendary being) is sitting in his house reading the newspaper, when suddenly, he sees an article about some of the most famous and strongest heroes in fiction: Son Goku, Saitama, Ness, Mario, Sonic, Zero, Sailor Moon, Samus, Iron Man, Sans, Kirby, and Link. But Dan isn't happy. Dan suddenly had the god eyes! Dan: OUTRAGEOUS!! WHERE AM I?! I BET I COULD BEAT ALL OF THESE FOOLS BY MYSELF!!! Dan sees the TV screen. TV News Reporter: The world's strongest characters have gathered at the following location: Random-Ass Place. Dan: Aha!! That's where I'll go, and kick all of their asses! Dan rushes to where all of the strong heroes are meeting up. Sans turns around and sees Dan. Sans: hey there. come to get our autographs? Dan, furiously said: "NO!! I'VE COME TO DEFEAT YOU ALL!!!!" Suddenly, Dan was engulfed in a blue aura! Zero: What the heck is that?! Dan (GodMode): It is called....DANPOTENCE!! HERE WE GOOOO!!! Dan rushes at Sailor Moon, and pokes her in the head. Then, he runs off 10 feet. Sailor Moon: Hah! What's that supposed to do? Dan (GodMode): Omae wa mou shinderu. Sailor Moon: NANI?! Sailor Moon explodes, atomic bomb style!! Marvel VS Capcom Announcer: Hyper Combo finish!! K.O!! Ness and Sans: NOOO!!! Dan teleports in front of both of them! Dan (GodMode): Alright! Now I will destroy you Ness- wait...why are there two of you?? Ness and Sans: OH YOU DID NOT!! Ness kicked Dan away, and shot PK Fires after him. They burst on contact with him , and Sans then shot a Gaster Blaster laser beam at Dan. Dan regained his balance and swatted it back at Sans. Ness jumped in front of Sans and absorbed it using PSI Magnet. Dan had the god eyes once more, as he charged up energy in his hands and was about to fire...the Gadoken! Goku saw this, and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. SSJ2 Goku: Ka....me....ha...me...HAAAAAA!!!! Dan (GodMode): GADOKEN!! They both fired off their energy blasts and they collided with each other! Goku turned into Super Saiyan 3 just to make sure he didn't die immediately! SSJ3 Goku: Guys! I can't hold him off for much longer! You have to attack! Zero and Link: Gotcha!! Link quickly turned into his Fierce Deity form and fired a bunch of Sword Beams at Dan, battering him over and over. Then, Zero transformed into Black Zero, and punched Dan into the ground. Zero: REKKOHA!!!! A bunch of blue lasers and comets came down from the sky, raining upon Dan. Just then, so Zero didn't get hit by the Kamehameha, he used Dark Hold to freeze time, and slashed at Dan a bunch of times with the Z-Saber, then kicked Dan into the Kamehameha as time resumed. The Kamehameha soared into the sky and exploded in a flash of blue light. Dan, however appeared out of the smoke, and appeared...UNSCATHED. Iron Man: Impossible! He shouldn't be standing..or breathing! Kirby: Poyo poyo Po-poyo!! (We have to finish this!) Dan flew back towards the ground and kicked Link and Zero away, knocking both of them unconcious. Saitama flew up to Dan and.. Saitama: Serious Punch. PUNCHED DAN IN THE FACE SO HARD IT CAUSED AN EXPLOSION!! But when the dust cleared, Dan.....was still alive. He swatted Saitama back to the ground, causing a crater to be formed where Saitama landed. Dan then rushed up to Sans, and........ Dan (GodMode): SHUN GOKU SATSU!! Dan rushed at Sans, and all we could see was a black screen. Then, a few purple hit effects. Finally, the kanji for Death could be seen, as Dan stood over Sans. Sans: Uhh....I don't feel so goo- Sans exploded into bits of purple light, similar to when Beerus "Hakai"s someone. Mortal Kombat Announcer: Dan wins. FATALITY! Sharaku Jr.: Ok, enough of the fighting game references. Ness rushed over to Goku, Sonic and Mario. Ness:What do we do, guys?! Goku: I dunno. Sonic: I say we use our full power all at once and destroy him. Mario: Quick! He's coming. Suddenly, Ness had a vision. ???: You can do it, man. I believe in all of you. Stop this threat. Here, I give you the gift of.....JOKE BATTLES WIKI!! Ness suddenly had the power of this Joke Battles Wiki page! Ness: Guys! I know what we need to do! Goku, here! Take this Joke Battles Wiki page! It increases you strength!! Goku: Woah. I feel like I can destroy Zen'o now.. Sonic! Take this! Sonic: Wowee! As if Archie Sonic wasn't broken enough! Ness: Mario! Here! Mario: A-thanks! Mama mia, that article was long. Ness: We don't have much time! There he is! My PK Rockin' can solo his verse, Mario is beyond tiering concept, Goku can kill Zen'o, and Archie Sonic is high 1-A! If we do this now, we can defeat him for good! Everyone else: Yeah!! Dan (GodMode): You cannot stop me! Prepare to be butt-whupped!!!! Dan charged up his final Gadoken, while Link, Zero, Samus and Saitama watched. Samus: Let's hope they have a plan that works! Goku: Wait, according to Ness's Joke Battles Page, he has Ultra Instinct?? How'd you learn that? "No time to explain!! Let's do this now!!" Sonic transformed into Ultra Sonic from the Archie Comics, Mario used the Golden Tanooki suit, and Ness and Goku transformed into Mastered Ultra Instinct! Dan (GodMode): IT'S OVER!!! FINAL......GADOKEN!!!! Dan fired a gigantic Gadoken at the four of them! Goku: Kamehameha!!! Sonic: Sonic Wind!! Ness: PK Rockin' Ω!! Mario: Mario Finale!! All of them: HAAAA!!!!!!! They fired a gigantic attack that was all of their attacks combined into one!! The attack easily broke through the Final Gadoken!! Dan (GodMode): No......NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Dan was absolutely obliterated by the massive attack!! The blast exploded in the air, creating a large display of fireworks. All of them collapsed on the ground, tired. Later, the group of heroes gathered the Dragon Balls, and brought everyone back who had been killed in the conflict. Unknown to all of them, someone stood over them. It was none other than...Ultra Instinct Shaggy. UI Shaggy: Zoinks that was intense. Good job, my friends. DBX!!! Next Time... Ness PK Rocks into DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:Street Fighter vs Marvel themed DBX Category:DBZ vs Street Fighter Category:Sharaku Jr.